battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Shovel
A shovel allows its user to dig into soil. During the Vietnam War, North Vietnamese forces made extensive use of hand-dug tunnels allowing them to discreetly travel and transport materiel, safe from detection or attack by air. During World War I, soldiers were known to use their shovels as melee weapons, and even sharpened their edges to be better at fighting. A specific kind of folding shovel used by military forces is the "entrenching tool". Battlefield Vietnam The Shovel is gadget featured in Battlefield Vietnam, used by the Engineer kit. It is used to create a mobile spawn point for the North Vietnamese Army. Unlike other gadgets that are equipped on the player, the shovel spawns at the base, and must be carried by an Engineer to the desired location. It is usually found near a manhole (leading into the tunnel that is implied to be created by the player). It can be picked up with the key (default "G"). Once the player is ready to use the shovel (the opposing team's flag, for instance) the player then selects it and presses the button. Once placed, the shovel acts as a spawn point for the player's team. The spawn point created by the shovel can be destroyed by enemies using explosives. Gallery ShovelBFV.jpg|Shovel mobile spawn point Battlefield Heroes Dirk's Digger is a melee weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes for the National Army Commando class. Statistically identical to the Knuckleduster Dagger, it functions in the same manner as other knives. Battlefield Hardline The Shovel is a blunt weapon introduced in the Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal expansion. Functioning in a similar manner to the Fire Axe, it has a long swing time and is a one-hit kill when obtaining a successful strike against an enemy. The shovel is only capable of performing a Non-Lethal Takedown against enemies in prone The Gold Shovel is unlocked upon completion of the Gravedigger Syndicate assignment. Battlefield 1 |cost = |slot = Melee weapon |damage = 80 |maxrange = 40 |speed = 40}} The Shovel is a melee weapon featured in Battlefield 1. As a weapon, it performs similarly to other hand tools, delivering 80 damage to the front, and 100 damage to other angles. Kills with the shovel will also award the victim's dog tag. The shovel is incapable of breaking wire, wood, or damaging light armor. Gallery BF1 Shovel.PNG|A German medic holds his Shovel after killing a British soldier with it. BF1 Shovel Shot.jpg|A British soldier preparing to swing his Shovel. Battlefield V The Shovel is one of several tools included in the Toolbox in Battlefield V. It is used when constructing earthworks such as digging foxholes, or piling up barricades of dirt or snow. Trivia Battlefield Vietnam *Because of lack of information on how to use the gadget in Battlefield Vietnam it was rarely used in the first months following release. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *The shovel makes an appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, appearing on the NVA Engineer's back as a decoration and is unusable. Battlefield 1 *The shovel originally had the ability to dig into the ground, allowing players to create easy cover from incoming fire.http://www.tweaktown.com/news/55280/battlefield-1-dev-shovel-digging-back/index.html References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield V Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Veteran Heroes